We Found Ourselves In Wonderland
by Truly Hopeless
Summary: After being chased by Ten Men, the Mysterious Benedict Society find themselves in Underland and are joined by one S.Q. Pedalian. Will they find their way home? And what is S.Q.'s connection with the Mad Hatter? On hiatus until I can watch the movie again [I lost my copy! ( ]
1. The Story

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again. I'm going to try to juggle two stories at once. This one is a crossover with the Mysterious Benedict Society and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. So before we get started with the story, I might as well put the disclaimer up: I don't own the characters used in this story. If I'm off on a few things, let me know. I watched the movie a few times since the movie theater (thank goodness there's a netflix!) and I think I know how I can make this sound like a story that is being told by Mr. Benedict. If I'm off on quoting, let me know, will you? This story is rated PG for mild fantasy violence (most likely), scary moments (maybe) and a smoking butterfly. (Anyone who looked at the rating box on the back of the DVD at Walmart will know that it actually said smoking caterpillar, which gave me the idea to do that. LOL!) This is set some time after the events in the second book and a long time after the events in the movie. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The members of the Mysterious Benedict Society were in London on a two week vacation. They had been through a lot recently and they needed to relax. Rhonda had filled a basket with food and they all went to a clearing so they could all have a little picnic.

Mr. Benedict had fallen asleep as usual and Kate was fiddling with something from her bucket.

"Ugh! I'm so bored," Constance groaned. It was hard to keep a three-year-old amused when there were no playground for miles.

"I'm not surprised," Sticky muttered to Reynie. Kate sighed, knowing that they were right: There was nothing to do, unless you wanted to try to wake Mr. Benedict up.

"The same thing happened to someone many years ago," #2 said, taking a big bite out of a sandwich.

"Who?" the four children asked at the same time, desperate to find anything to distract them.

"You might remember the story of a young girl who followed a white rabbit."

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," Reynie said. "I remember that story. Miss Perumal and I discussed it a few years ago."

"When I was still with the circus, we acted out one of the scenes from the book," said Kate.

"Which scene?" Sticky asked.

"The tea party," Kate answered.

"I think I remember that part," Constance said. "'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' Unless it's the fact that they both sound like there's an R at the beginning, I give up."

"Speaking of Alice in Wonderland," said Milligan, who was lying on the grass, "didn't you say that it happened many years ago, #2?"

"Yes I did," said #2.

"You mean there really was an Alice and there really was a Wonderland?" Kate asked, amazed.

"Yes, there was," Rhonda said, smiling.

Mr. Benedict woke up at that moment.

"Was I asleep for a long time?" he asked, yawning and running his fingers through his hair.

"Only for a few minutes, sir," #2 said.

"Good," he said. "Did anything happen?"

"We were just about to tell the children the story about Alice Kingsleigh slaying the Jabberwocky," Rhonda said. "Now you can tell them, too."

"Excellent," said Mr. Benedict. "Well, children, many years ago, a young woman named Alice Kingsleigh went to a tea party. She really didn't want to go, but her mother made her and she didn't have fun, especially when she found out that the purpose of the tea party was so that Hamish Ascot could propose to Alice under the gazebo, in front of everyone there."

"Alice wasn't in love with Hamish and it didn't help that she knew what to expect when the moment came," #2 said, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Everyone expected her to say yes and Alice was torn between doing what she wanted and pleasing her family. When the moment came, Alice hesitated. Then, she saw a white rabbit in a blue waist coat and a pocket watch, beckoning Alice to follow him. After saying she needed a moment to think, she ran after the rabbit.

"She found herself near a tree with a very large hole. Alice leaned forward, trying to see where it ended, but then she found herself falling. After she got through the tiny door that required the use of a potion to get through, she found some creatures waiting for her. They were arguing among themselves about whether or not the white rabbit had found the right Alice.

"Unable to figure it out themselves, they decided to bring Alice to Absolem, one of the wisest residents in Underland."

"Underland?" Constance said. "I thought the story was called 'Alice in Wonderland.' And who on earth is Absolem?"

"We'll get to the name of the odd world later. As to Absolem, he was one of the wisest residents as I had said. You know him in Lewis Carroll's book as the smoking caterpillar."

"Thought he sounded familer," Kate said. "Carroll forgot to give the caterpillar a gender, how rude." (AN: Yeah, I skimmed through the original book and the caterpillar is referred to as either "the caterpillar" or "it." Why Carroll forgot to give him a gender, I'll never know...)

"They reached the mushroom forest where Absolem dwelled and he showed them the Oraculum, a scroll that told everything that had happened, what will happen and what was happening at that moment from the very beginning of Underland. In the Oraculum, on the Frabjous Day, it showed a blonde haired girl with a sword fighting the Jabberwockey, a terrifying dragonlike creature.

"The girl was Alice. But Alice didn't think she could kill the Jabberwockey. So when the other creatures of Underland asked Absolem if she was the right Alice, the old caterpillar replied 'Not hardly,' and dissapeared behind the smoke from his hookah. Just as the creatures were deciding what to do with her, the Bandersnatch came and they fled in all directions, but most of them were captured. (AN: Uilleam {Dodo}, McTwisp {White Rabbit}and Tweedledee and Tweedledum.)

"Some time later, Alice found herself in the Tugley Wood, all alone with a painful scratch on her arm from the Bandersnatch that should have surely woken her up from this dream. And then the Cheshire Cat appeared and took Alice to a tea party. The Mad Hatter certainly thought she was Alice, and that she was the one to save Underland."

"And he asked the riddle that has no answer, what so ever," Constance muttered.

"Hang on," Kate said. "Why did Alice have to slay the Jabberwockey? Does it have to do with that queen that shouts 'Off with his head!' every time someone annoys her?"

"Yes," Mr. Benedict said. "There were two sisters, Iracebeth, the Red Queen and Mirana, the White Queen. Iracebeth was first in line for the throne but she was spoiled and had a very nasty temper so her parents gave the crown to her little sister, who was considerably nicer than her older sister and made a vow not to harm any living creature.

"Mirana ruled for a few happy years until the day the Jabberwocky attacked. Three things were lost that day: the crown, the Vorpal sword and the Mad Hatter's family."

"Poor Mad Hatter," Kate said.

"The Hatter was going to take Alice to the White Queen's castle, so they could come up with a plan to get the sword that Alice would need to kill the Jabberwockey, but they ran into a few complications. One of the White Queen's allys was a bloodhound named Bayard but apparently the Red Queen's Knave, Ilosovic Stayne, threatened to hurt Bayard's wife and puppies if he didn't help him."

"Remind us of someone?" Milligan said grimly. They all knew who Stayne reminded them of: One of Mr. Curtains Ten Men, McKracken.

"Bayard lied to Stayne at the tea table when he showed up but he was too concerned about his family to do it again. So, Tarrant threw his hat, with Alice hanging onto it for dear life-don't forget she shrunk and she shrunk a little more at the tea party-across the river they were at."

"Wait, who's Tarrant?" Sticky asked, confused. "I thought Alice was with the Mad Hatter."

"Tarrant _is _the Mad Hatter, George Washington!" Constance said, glaring at Sticky, who glared back at the use of his real name. "He can't just be known as the Mad Hatter forever."

"Anyway," said Reynie said hastily, before this turned into a fight, "what happened next, Mr. Benedict?"

"Alice watched the Hatter be dragged away by the Red Guards and so she crawled under his hat and fell asleep. Bayard found her in the morning and explained why he gave them up. Alice insisted that he take her to the Red Queen's castle so she could rescue Tarrant. Bayard took her to Salezum Grum and left her to tell the White Queen what had happened.

"Alice tried to free the Hatter but was forced to flee when the Knave found out she was Alice, and not 'Um.'"

"Did you forget what name she used, Mr. Benedict?" Sticky asked.

"No, that was who everyone thought she was: Um from Umbridge. The Red Queen wasn't entirely bright so it wasn't that difficult to pretend that that was her name. Alice escaped Salezum Grum, on the Bandersnath with the Vorpal Sword to Marmoreal. The next day, (AN: At least I think it was the next day.) Tarrant and his friends escaped Salezum Grum with the help of a certain grinning cat.

"Alice still had doubts about slaying the Jabberwockey, and whether or not the world she was in was real, so when the Frabjous day came, she burst into tears. Absolem was there, amost completely in his cocoon, when Alice had started crying. 'Nothing was ever acomplished by tears,' he said to her.

"Alice begged him to help her. 'I can't help you, stupid girl, you don't even know who you are,' he said. 'I'm not stupid.' Alice said. 'My name is Alice, I live in London, I have a mother named Helen and a sister named Margaret. My father's name was Charles Kingsleigh. I'm Alice Kingsleigh.' 'Alice at last,' Absolem said. 'You are just as stupid as you were last time, you called this place "Wonderland" as I recall.'

"And that was when Alice realized that everything that was happening to her was real, and that the dreams that had been haunting her for thirteen years were memories. Absolem told her to hold onto the sword when facing the Jabberwockey, before he dissapeared into his cocoon.  
Alice then put on her armour and she and her friends went to the battlefield to defeat the Red Queen.

"The two queens brought their champions forward and Alice began fighting the Jabberwockey. And then Tarrant intervened when Alice fell down and the monster was about to take a bite out of her and everyone else began to fight to. And then after some minutes of fighting, Alice cried 'Off with your head!' and the Vorpal sword came down on the Jabberwockey's neck and the head tumbled down the stairs and landed right in front of the Red Queen.

"The fighting ceased as soon as everyone realized what had happened. The White Queen was ruler of Underland once again. Mirana banished her sister and the Knave to the Outlands where no one was to show them any kindness from then until the end of Underland. And then she gave Alice a vial full of the Jabberwockey's blood to send Alice back home if she so desired.

"Alice went back to her world to tell Hamish she couldn't marry him and decided to try to extend her father's business a little farther, With the promise that she would go back to Underland once everything was said and done." Mr. Benedict seemed to have finished the story.

"Did Alice go back to Underland like she promised?" Reynie asked.

"Well, as it turns out, two years after the story took place, Alice disappeared, with a note in her handwriting that said she was not going to come back but not to worry about her, so yes, I think she did return to Underland."

"Sharing your childish stories, Benedict?" They all looked around and to their horror, they saw none other than Mr. Benedict's brother, Ledroptha Curtain, with his henchman. "Get them," Mr. Curtain said smiling wickedly.

"RUN!" Milligan shouted, standing up and grabbing his tranquilliser that he had brought with him as a procaution. Kate grabbed her bucket and the four children started running as fast as they could. Where they were going, or whether their freinds were okay, they didn't know.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think. Sorry the chapter was so short. In the next chapter, they'll go to Underland. BYE!


	2. Drink Me, Shrink Me, Befriend Me

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm going to do chapter two after receiving a few nice comments/reviews. I haven't read the third book yet and the ending in my mind is most likely going to end differently. Something that's going to be mentioned in this story but will not be entirely important will be that Alice returned to Underland and married the hatter. (Yay!)But there will be a twist to do with that at some point. I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Mysterious Benedict Society, (DUH!) they belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and Trenton Lee Stewart. The only character I own is Melody Hightopp (Alice and Hatter's daughter). Oh, yeah, I forgot to put a spoiler warning in the first chapter, so from this point on, if you haven't read at least the first two books and haven't watched the movie at least once, SHOO! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The four children kept running, never looking back, not knowing if a Ten Man was on there trail or not. They reached a tree and they stopped to catch thier breath.

"I think...we lost them," Kate panted.

"Unbelievable," Constance said, stamping her foot on the ground. "Ten Men, here in London! Can't they give us a break?"

"Apparently not," Reynie said. "I hope the others are okay."

"Where are we anyway?" Sticky asked looking around.

"We're at a tree, genius," Constance said. Sticky glared at her.

"I mean, are we near any place that is recognizable to anyone?" They looked around. They weren't anywhere they had ever visited. "I think we're lost."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Constance snapped.

"Hey, there's an opening in this tree," said Kate. She was pointing to a rather large rabbit hole at the bottom of the tree. She leaned into the hole.

"Kate," Reynie began, but without a warning, Kate fell. He threw himself on the ground, trying to pull her back up but found himself falling in too. Sticky grabbed Reynie's legs and Constance tried to do the same. In the end, they all found themselves falling down the rabbit hole. They were all screaming, and falling very fast.

"What's going on?" Constance yelled. They had been falling for a while now. They noticed thing that normally wouldn't be found in a rabbit hole, like a chair, a bookshelf, a piano...

"Duck!" Reynie shouted as the piano came at them, but it was unnecessary as it flew away from them at the last moment. They all bounced on a big bed and fell further down. They finally broke through the ground, if you could call it the ground. All four of them landed on the floor. At least they thought it was the floor.

"Kate, your hair is sticking up," Constance said, pointing at her head.

"So is yours," said Kate.

Then Reynie realized they were on the ceiling. As soon as he realized this, they all seemed to fall again.

"Ow!" Constance said, checking herself for bruises.

"Is everyone alright?" Reynie asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Sticky, taking off his spectacles and polishing them.

"Where are we now?" Kate asked, looking around. They were in a circular room with many doors all around them. Kate tried one of the doors but it was locked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Constance asked. Than they noticed a glass table that wasn't there a second ago. On the table was a little golden key. Reynie took the key and tried all the doors but none of them opened. Than he noticed the curtain. He pulled it back to reveal a small door. He used the key on that door and it opened.

"Well, we've found our way out," said Reynie.

"But _how _are _we _going to get through that tiny door? I can't even get through!" Constance said.

"Hey guys, was that bottle on the table before?" asked Sticky. There was indeed bottle on the table full of clear liquid. On the bottle was a tag that read "Drink Me."

"Guys, I think we ended up in Underland," said Reynie. "And this is the part where we have to drink this, shrink and go through the door."

"'Drink Me, Shrink Me,'" said Constance.

Shortest poem from her ever, Kate thought, and it doesn't insult us.

"Don't forget the key," said Reynie, "or we won't get through the door."

"I think I might as well put my bucket through the door. It would be very hard to drag a bucket when your small," said Kate, pushing her bucket through the little door before it closed.

They each took a sip from the bottle and they caughed at the bitter taste. And they all began to shrink.

"This is weird," Sticky muttered, looking up at the table that was now bigger than them.

"Good thing we didn't forget the key," said Reynie, who had the key that was now bigger than him which made the others come over to help him.

"I think we're going to need that cake to grow," said Constance, who went under the table to get a little box that had a cake in it that had the words "Eat Me" in black icing.

"Good thinking," said Kate, who was still impressed that Constance could know things they didn't, that saved their lives once. (AN: When the Ten Men tried to blow them up with the bomb that looked like calculator.)

They put the key to the door again and went through. Constance opened the box with the little cake and took a little pinch before handing the rest of the cake to Reynie who did the same thing, passing it to Sticky, who then passed it to Kate. They all ate the tiny amount of cake they got and they grew back to their own height.

"Hey, where did my bucket go?" said Kate. "I'm sure I pushed it through the door..."

"Maybe someone came by and took it," said Reynie. "Let's see if anyone around here has seen it."

"How many red buckets full of tools could there be in Underland?" Constance asked sarcastically.

* * *

"We couldn't catch them, Mr. Curtain, and the brats are nowhere to be found," said McCracken.

Mr. Curtain gritted his teeth. "Well keep looking! They couldn't have gone far!"

S.Q. Pedalian looked at the place where the place where Mr. Benedict and the others were having a picnic. It looked so sad, pink lemonade spilt on the blanket, the basket smashed, and... hello, what was this? There, close to the place where Kate had been sitting before they came was a kaleidoscope.

He vaguely remembered Jackson telling him that he had stopped Kate on the grounds of the institute and he had looked through this very kaleidoscope. He had said that it was worthless, that it didn't work. But surely there had to be a purpose, S.Q. thought. Why else would Kate keep it with her. She didn't have it now though, she had to have dropped it by accident, unless it wasn't an accident and she had decided to let us find it the same way she and the others left me in the-

"S.Q.!" Mr. Curtain barked, interrupting S.Q.'s silent rambling.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." He whispered that last bit.

"I want you to try to look for the children as well."

"Right. Wait, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What do you plan to do with them if we catch them, when we catch them?" he hastily corrected himself before Mr. Curtain did.

"When we catch them, well, you will just have to wait and see. Go."

S.Q. left, lost in his own thoughts and occasionally tripping.

He was hurt that the children left him behind at the cave, but he didn't want them to get hurt, like Mr. Curtain no doubt planned to do. He still had Kate's kaleidoscope and he put it into his pocket. Mr. Benedict had tricked him into letting them go by hypnotising him, but at least he had said he was sorry, whereas his brother hadn't been sympathetic to the fact that S.Q. had just been betrayed. When Kate had come in to get the desk, she looked up at him for a moment she had looked away quickly, like she was afraid that he was going to hurt her, but he wasn't thinking that at all, he just wanted to know why they were leaving him behind, maybe be told that everything would be okay, hug her maybe? S.Q. really didn't know who was the true enemy, Curtain or Benedict?

Maybe, he should ask the children what he should do, if he found them. Maybe-

"AH!" S.Q. let out a yell as he fell down a large rabbit hole in the base of the tree.

* * *

"Great, now we're going in circles," Constance grumbled. They had been wandering for about ten minutes, trying to find somebody, anybody, who might have seen Kate's bucket. So far they hadn't encountered anyone, but they had seen an insect that looked like a dragon and another one that looked like a rocking horse with wings.

"Wait, there's a couple of people over there over there," said Reynie, pointing ahead where, sure enough, were two twin boys who seemed to be arguing over something. "Maybe we should ask them."

"Hey! Have either of you seen-" Kate began as they walked towards the two boys.

They turned as they approached. The twin on the left said, "Say, is that...?"

"No, Dum, it isn't Alice. She's having tea with Hatter, recall it?" the boy on the right replied. "She's older now anyway, married Hatter and had two children, Samuel and Melody, Samuel disappearing," he finished sadly.

"Would you please tell us-" Reynie tried to ask them.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Tweedle-Dum, he's Tweedle-Dee."

"Contrariwise, I'm Tweedle-Dee and he's "Tweedle-Dum."

"Does it really matter?" Constance muttered under her breath.

"Well, I'm Reynie, that's Kate, that's Constance and that's Sticky," said Reynie. "We're looking for a bucket, have you seen one?"

"I think little Melody had a bucket today, didn't she, Dee?"

"Yes, she did. A bright red bucket that had a lid on it."

"That's the bucket we're looking for," said Kate. "Where is Melody?"

"She should be on her way to the tea party by now," said Tweedle-Dee.

"And which way is the tea party?" asked Sticky?

"Over there," both twins said at the same time, pointing in opposite directions.

"Hey!" came a shout from behind them. "Wait for me!" They barely had time to turn around before someone knocked Kate over. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over, I just wanted to get to you guys as fast as I could and-"

Kate looked up at the person who just ran into her. It was a teenager with big feet and blonde hair. He was still trying to apologize, rambling on about getting lost after falling down a hole and having trouble getting through a door, when all four of the children realized who it was.

"S.Q.!" they all shouted.

"-and I had to remember not to eat to much-" S.Q. finished. Then he realized who they were, too. "Kate! Constance! Reynard! George! I'm so glad I found you guys."

"You fell down the rabbit hole too," said Constance. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell down. It was weird."

"What were you doing wandering on your own?" asked a deep voice from behind them. They turned around. There in a tree was a big blue butterfly, with a gold monocle over his left eye, smoking a hookah. This had to be Absolem. "Explain yourself, S.Q. Pedalian."

"Mr. Curtain sent me to try to find them," said S.Q., who looked up at the butterfly, slightly frightened by the unnatural sight, and that he knew his name, "but I wasn't sure I wanted to find them, or at least bring them to him. I mean, I really didn't like being left behind but I don't want to see them getting hurt, which I think is what he had in mind."

"Yes, but they will find out where you are eventually, and that you're with them now, and you will have to be on your guard," said Absolem. A scroll appeared out of no where and unfurled itself in front of them. On the scroll were pictures that were moving. The Oraculum. One of the pictures showed five Ten Men going through the door.

"Why would he have to worry about the Ten Men?" aksed Kate.

"They would consider him a traitor." It was Constance who spoke.

"Yes," Absolem said, nodding. "They would see S.Q. with you four and think he changed sides, then they would try to capture him along with you and most likely torture him."

Not if I can help it, Kate thought. She still remembered the look S.Q. gave her in the cave, hurt, angry, betrayed, like he wanted to hurt her for what Mr. Benedict did. She was not going to let a Ten Man hurt him.

"What do we do now?" asked Reynie.

"I suggest you go to the windmill where the slowly rebuilding Hightoppclan lives with Thackery and Mallymkun. They are having a tea party there. It's on the other side of the Tulgey Woods. Chessur will help you if you get lost." Then Absolem disappeared behind the smoke from his hookah.

"Who's Chessur?" S.Q. asked nervously.

"You never read the Alice books, did you?" asked Reynie.

"I watched a movie called Alice in Wonderland back at the Institute a long time ago but I didn't really understand what was going on. One second Alice is happy, the next she's crying her eyes out, then she's running away from the Queen who reminds me a lot of Jillson-" Kate had to suppress a giggle at that, "-and then it turns out it was all just a dream. It was confusing."

"Well, Chessur is the Cheshire Cat. And according to Absolem, he will show up and help us if we get lost," said Sticky.

"Yes, but I'm kind of hoping we won't need it, in the movie that S.Q. was talking about that I only watched once, the cat gets Alice in trouble, which was why Alice was running away from the Queen," said Kate.

"Well, it's time to go find the Hatter. And if were lucky, your bucket will be there, too, Kate, if Melody does have it like the twins said," said Reynie.

"We're still here you know," said Tweedle-Dee.

"Oh! That reminds me Kate, I think you left something at the picnic." S.Q. took a small object out of his pocket and handed it to Kate. It was her kaleidoscope/telescope.

"Oh, thanks S.Q.," said Kate, putting it in her pocket. It must have fallen out of her bucket in thier haste to run away from Mr. Curtain with the others.

"Well, let's go before the Ten Men come," said Constance. They all started walking. All of them except S.Q.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, turning around and going back to him. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'm not part of your team, and you heard what that butterfly said, they'll find out that you're here and try to capture you."

"And you as well. I'm not going to let you get hurt." She took S.Q.'s hand and practically dragged him toward the others.

S.Q. looked surprised that she was this determined. "You actually want me to come with you?"

"Yes," said Kate and Reynie at the same time.

"We're not leaving you behind again," said Kate.

S.Q. stood there for a minute. They wanted him to come with them. Did that mean that they cared? From the way that Kate said again, it indicated that she felt guilty that she left him behind. Did that mean that the others regretted it, too, or are they merely using him the same way Mr. Benedict did in the cave to set them free? No, that couldn't be it. According to Absolem, he was sure that that was the butterfly's name, the Ten Men would find out he was with them and consider him a traiter. What could he tell the children anyway? They already knew that Mr. Curtain was trying to get the Whisperer back, and he practically told them that he was sent to try to capture them, too, he was addressing Absolem but they were listening. Maybe...

"S.Q.?" Kate's voice broke the silence. She sounded genuinely concerned about him.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice going slightly high-pitched. "Yes, I'll go with you guys." Kate smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Mysterious Benedict Society," said Constance.

"Well, fairfarren," said Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, coming forward and shaking their hands. "Say hi to Tarrant and his family for us, will you?"

"We'll be sure to pass on the message," said Reynie.

"What were you arguing about before we asked about the bucket?" asked Sticky.

"Dum broke my brand new rattle, and that was an Un-Birthday present, too."

"It was my Un-Birthday present, too!"

"And we were about to have a battle when you showed up."

"And it's going to start now." Before either of the Tweedles could do anything, there came a caw from above their heads.

"CROW!" they both shouted and they ran away.*

"What does 'fairfarren' mean?" asked S.Q.

"I think it's a goodbye," said Kate. "Come on, let's go. There's some signs that might tell us where the Tulgey Woods are."

And so the five of them set off to find the Mad Hatter.

* * *

Author's Note: *palmface* Don't you hate it when you look at reviews or read what you already written and notice mistakes, or have them pointed out and it's too late to change it because the documents gone and you're too lazy to re-write thye document? Well, I said to let me know if I was off on quoting when a character from the movie was saying something during the story, and I made two mistakes. One: Alice said a few more things before Absolem said "Alice at last." Two: Gosh, Absolem said dimwitted not stupid when he told Alice that she had been to Underland before. *bangs head against desk* Why didn't anyone tell me? Well, lesson learned. Something that one of the people that commented said I made "a few grammatical mistakes," well, I'm still a kid and I haven't been to a writer's group (because I can't find one!) but I'll try to do better. Again, if I make any mistakes, let me know, please, don't leave me in the dark. *I got the idea for the rattle thing for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from some book that has poems and lullabies in it. I don't know if Carrol was the one who wrote it, they don't say who wrote what, but I thought it would be kinda funny. Speaking of the Tweedles, I hope I got them in character, and Absolem, too, I don't want him flying to my window and blowing smoke in my face for that. I didn't want to have Absolem call any of the MBS members "stupid," especially not S.Q, that would be to harsh. My sister would probably like me to tell you guys that she was the one who came up with this answer to the "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" riddle. Thanks, sis! =) Also, I'd like to let you know that this is not going to be a Kaynie or Kacky story. It's not a Kate X S.Q. either. That wasn't even intended in the song fic! They're all just friends here and I'm not good with Romance stories yet. As for how S.Q. managed to find out how to get through the door, that's for you to imagine. I also get writer's block, like everyone else on this website and I'm winging it most of the time. Suggestions and constructive criticisms for this story, and the other story Sussex Bees, are welcome, be my guest. Sorry this is so long. BYE!


	3. The Tea Party And Unwelcome Visitors

Author's Note: Hello, how do you do again? This is my third installment of my first crossover. When we last left off, S.Q. joined our four favorite heroes, (YAY!) and they're now looking for the Mad Hatter. They're gonna meet some new characters, the good, the bad and the mad. As usual, here's the disclaimer: I only own Melody. Alice, Tarrant, Mally, Thakery, Chessur, Kate, Reynie, Sticky, Constance, S.Q. and anybody else that shows up in this story belong to Trenton Lee Stewart, Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton. As for Tarrant's eye colors, I'm just going with what other people have been doing, green when he's happy, yellow when he's ticked off,grey when he gets scared and stuff like that. Alright, we've got a very important date, so let's not be late.

Constance: Oh, just be quiet, and get on with the story.

Okay, okay, Miss Bossy.

* * *

The five of them had been walking for about an hour now. S.Q. had kept talking to the children so that he could get to know them a little better, and he learned that Reynard liked to be known as Reynie and George liked to be known as Sticky. So, I wasn't offending him at the Institute when I let that name slip, S.Q. thought.

"Uh, guys, I think we're lost. Again," said Sticky, looking around.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate?" came a silky seductive voice that made S.Q. think for a moment that a Ten Man had found them.

"Show yourself and stop trying to scare us," Kate said sharply, looking for the source of the voice.

A wide grin appeared out of no where, then a pair of blue eyes, then ears and then a cat with blue and gray stripes was floating in front of them.

"Ah, so you must be the children that Absolem told me about that might need my help," said Chessur, smiling at the five of them, and his eyes falling on S.Q. "Though, you look about to be the same age Alice was on her second visit, you must be the confused young man known as S.Q."

"Would you stop playing games with us?" Constance snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, Constance. You really need to learn to be more patient."

"Are you going to help us or not?" asked Reynie.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure Melody would like to return the bucket. I'll take you to the tea party."

* * *

"Dad, look what I found," came a voice from up the path. Tarrant looked up to see his daughter Melody running toward him.

"Ye're late fer tea!" shouted Thakery, throwing a tea cup in her direction and giggling madly.

"Really, Melody, you're terribly late, you naughty little girl," said Tarrant, smiling at her as she approached him. Melody was twelve years old and she had Tarrant's fiery red hair and green eyes. "What did you find?"

"Well, I went near the room with all the doors and I found this bucket by the door and I think there are some things in there. You don't know anyone who carries their things in buckets, do you?"

"No, but I bet whoever it is, he or she is quite mad, I certainly hope I meet this person."

"Who do you hope to meet?" Alice had come from the windmill where they all lived and sat down next to Tarrant.

"Whoever owns this bucket," said Tarrant, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Melody opened the lid on the big red bucket and looked through the things. There was a rope, a paint brush, a bottle full of lemon juice, a Swiss Army knife, a horseshoe magnet, a slingshot, marbles, fishing twine, extra strength glue, a penlight, a torch, (AN: People in England call flashlights torches so let's assume that people in Underland call it that as well.) a whistle and some meat.

"Whoever it is, they must have a pet."

Mallymkun, the dormouse, climbed out of the tea pot at that moment. She had been taking a nap until she heard Melody looking through something.

"Wha' do you 'ave there, Mel?" she asked, yawning slightly.

"I found a bucket near Underland's entrance and I'm trying to figure out who it belongs to. It looks like this person has a pet that eats meat, and it also looks like this person was an explorer or something."

"Why does the bucket 'ave to be red tho'?" Mally said, glaring at the bucket as though it was its fault it was red. "I certainly hope tha' this isn't a supporter of Bloody Big Head."

"Downal wyth Bluddy Begh Hid!" said Thackery, throwing another tea cup at Melody and Mally, who both ducked.

"Well, it looks like Chessur has arrived," said Alice, looking toward the path. "Oh, and it looks like he brought a few more people with him."

Sure enough, there was Chessur, just his head floating toward them and following him were five people. A short girl in a red coat with flyaway blonde hair, an average looking boy with brown hair, a boy with tea colored skin who had a shaved head and was wearing a pair of spectacles, another girl also with blonde hair, but was taller than the first three people and the last one a boy that looked around eighteen or nineteen, with blonde hair and blue/green eyes. (AN: In my head, I imagine S.Q. is in his late teens and that he has blonde hair and blue/green eyes, sue me! {Just an expression, I didn't mean it!})

"No room! No room!" Thackery shouted, about to throw a large teapot at the new guests, only to have it taken from himby Tarrant.

"That won't work, you know. It didn't work on Alice, so why should it work on them? People show up all the time, whether you like it or not. They don't look like they're against the White Queen. Besides, the more the merrier." And he stood up and went to greet the new arrivals.*

* * *

"No room! No room!" came a shout from the long table up ahead. It appeared that the speaker was a brown hair with twitchy eyes who was reaching for a tea pot but he was stopped by the wild looking man with red hair and the hat. (AN: I know that in the movie his hair looks orange but its red in the poster and that's what his hair color is in this story. DEAL WITH IT!)

Then the man stood up from the table and went toward them. Up close, they saw he had pale white skin and bright green eyes. This had to be the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp.

"Well, Chess, it's about time you showed up, you're a bit late. And who are these young people who you brought along?" His voice was high (AN: Yeah, you gotta admit that Depp made his voice kinda high in that movie, except for when he was cursing Chessur and reciting the poem about the Jabberwockey.) and he smiled at the children, revealing a tiny a gap between his front teeth.

"These are people that recently fell down the rabbit hole," said Chessur, the rest of his body appearing.

"I'm Reynie," said Reynie, shaking Tarrant's hand. "This is Kate, Sticky, Constance and S.Q."

"Well, would you like to join the tea party, there is plenty of room as you can see."

They all took seats at the table, S.Q. sitting next to a girl with red hair that looked the same age as Sticky and Reynie and Kate sat next to him. The other three took their seats, Constance sitting a few seats away from Thackery, but she regretted it when he threw a scone at her.

Tarrant took his seat at the chair at the top of the table next to a woman with blonde hair that was Alice.

The girl next to S.Q. looked at him and Kate.

"I found a bucket by the door that you came through, does it belong to either of you?" She paused. "Did I just make a rhyme?"

"Yes, I think you just did," said S.Q. This girl seemed very familiar to him, but he didn't know how.**

"That's my bucket," said Kate.

"Oh, well, here you go then," said the girl, passing the bucket to her. "I'm Melody, by the way."

"I think that's a nice name," said S.Q. and Melody smiled at him.

"Why exactly do ya carry a bucket with you?" the little dormouse, Mallymkun asked suspiciously.

"How else would I carry my things?" Kate said.

"She does have a point you know, Mally," said Tarrant. Mally still looked suspicious but she let it go for the moment.

"Keltikidik is tomorrow," said Melody cheerfully to the children and S.Q.***

"What's Keltikidik?" asked S.Q.

"It's a ball in honour of the White Queen that happens once a year," said Melody excitedly. "We all have to wear white, we can only drink milk and if we have to lie, we can only tell white lies."

"Sounds confusing," muttered Constance.

"Yeah, but it's like Chessur always says, 'We're all mad here,' and my parents told me that all the best people are mad, so there. Speaking of which, where'd Chessur go?"

They all looked around but they couldn't see the vanishing cat anywhere.

"Er, Mr. Hightopp?" S.Q. said.

"Yes?" said Tarrant.

"Your hat is floating." Tarrant's eyes turned yellow.

"Oh no," Melody said, ducking in her seat.

"Oh, so there ye are ye sneaky feline!" he said, his voice becoming rough with a scottish accent. He snatched his hat from the invisible cat and put it back on his head, then he started yelling at Chessur in another language which caused Thackery to jump off the table and hastily cover Melody's ears.

"Tarrant!" Alice said sharply, standing up and grabbing her husband's arm. Tarrant's eyes turned green again.

"Sorry, I'm fine" he said, his voice going a bit higher than usual.

Thackery threw another scone at Constance. "Would you cut that out?" she said indignantly.

Thackery giggled madly then looked at a spoon in a weird way. "Spoon," he said.

"Do any of you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Tarrant asked the Mysterious Bnedict Society and S.Q..

Constance glared at her tea cup for a moment and she muttered, "Just write both of the words down, erase the w and there's your answer."

"I'm sorry, what was that, Constance?" Tarrant called.

"What she means is that both of the words sound the same at the beginning," said Sticky hastily before Constance could say anything rude to him.

Tarrant stared at Constance for a moment, than he shook his head laughing. "And to think I went on for two hundred years without making that connection," he said to himself.

Then, without a warning, they heard the sound of horses coming toward them. Tarrant's eyes went grey with worry and Chessur vanished.

"Get over here, all of you!" he hissed to the children. They all went toward him. Tarrant took a bottle of familiar clear looking liquid out of his coat pocket. "Drink this, quickly!"

Kate, Reynie, Sticky, Constance, S.Q., Melody and Alice all took a sip of the potion and they all caughed and they began to shrink.

"Not again," S.Q. muttered.

Tarrant picked up all the shrunken people and was about to put them in a tea pot, but he shook his head, muttering, "What if they looked there first?" and then he just took his hat off his head, put them in it, put it back on his head, and tried to look as though he did not just hide seven people there and that he didn't know there was someone coming.

Thackery hastily hid Kate's bucket in a hollow tree nearby and then went back to his seat and pretended that nothing was happening.

Meanwhile, inside the hat, the Mysterious Benedict Society, S.Q., Melody and Alice found themselves in a tangle of red hair. Kate put her ear to the side of the hat and tried to listen to what was happening.

"Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics," came a voice that made Alice shudder in disgust.

"It's Stayne," she said quietly so that he wouldn't hear her.

"Well, isn't it nice that you showed up for tea," said Tarrant, sounding perfectly normal for someone who had just hid his wife, daughter and five almost strangers in his hat.

"Mr. Hightopp, we were wondering if you had seen any children recently," came another voice that the Mysterious Benedict Society knew quite well.

"McCracken," whispered Kate and S.Q. at the same time. Though Kate swore that her eyes were playing tricks on her, she saw S.Q.'s eyes turn yellow. Melody gasped, and started crying into her mother's shoulder.

"No, I haven't seen any children today," said Tarrant and they also heard him say, "Mally, would you like some sugar for your tea?"

"Have you seen anyone with the name S.Q. Pedalian?" said McCracken. Ten Men never knew when to quit, did they?

"No, I haven't met anybody with that name here today, or yesterday and I don't think I'll meet him tomorrow."

"Oh, by the way," it was Stayne talking now, "I heard that you married Alice and that you to had a daughter and I thought they would be here since Mr. McCracken here just adores children." Kate silently scoffed. She knew perfectly well what McCracken did to kids, especially ones that were all alone.

"Alice is part of the White Queen's court now and she's doing something for her at the moment and she brought Melody with her. And speaking of the White Queen, last time I checked, you were banished to the Outlands with _her_." He put a bit of emphasise on the last word, clearly meaning the Red Queen.

"I escaped and Mr. McCracken here says that he's looking for four children that probably fell down the rabbit hole and a traitor named S.Q. Pedalian that is most likely helping them. Have you seen anyone of the sort today?"

"No, and I think it would be best if you left now because you never know when Nivens decides to pay a visit and you wouldn't want the White Knights to start looking for you right now, do you?"

"Alright, but if we discover that you do know where the children and S.Q. are, I will kill you." There was the sound of horses riding away from the tea party.

Once he was sure they were gone, Tarrant took his hat off his head and helped the people off his head.

"None of you children wouldn't happen to have anyupelkuchen in your pockets, do you?" Tarrant asked hopefully.****

"Upel-what?" S.Q. muttered to Kate who shrugged. Constance, however, went toward Kate and reached into her pocket and pulled out the cake from the room with many doors.

"Is this what it is?" she asked Tarrant, holding it up as high as she could.

"Yes, it is," said Tarrant. "Now, just take a little bit, all of you, if you please, it would be very inconvenient if any of you grew as large as a house when Stayne and the men in the suits are looking for you."

One by one, they took a pinch of the cake and popped it into there mouth and they began to grow until they reached their original size.

"There, we're all safe now-wait, what's wrong Melody?" said Tarrant, his eyes becoming grey again, for Melody had thrown herself at him and started crying into his chest.

"It's them!" she sobbed. "The man that was looking for Kate and S.Q. and everyone else, was the same person who took Sam away from us!"

As she continued to cry, Tarrant eyes turned into an odd color that was a mixture of anger and great sadness. (AN: You'll have to think of a color yourself because I'm stumped.) A few feet away from them, though nobody saw it, S.Q.'s eyes turned a similar color.

* * *

Author's Note: It looks as though things are getting a little interesting. What did McCracken do to Samuel that still traumatizes Melody today? And what is going on with S.Q.'s eyes? Find out in the next chapter.  
*Tarrant only walked across the table because he was excited to see Alice.  
**For those of you who read one of my other MBS stories, you'll know why.  
***Keltikidik isn't mentioned in the movie but it's in the visual guide that's full of Underland stuff that people can (and most likely will) use, like that, (like nineteennintytwo has done at least twice) or the fact that Absolem's ticklish.  
Absolem: Don't even think about it. *blows smoke in face*  
Me:*coughs* Relax, I was kidding. Or was I?  
Absolem: *glares*  
****That was why I didn't finish this two days ago, because I didn't know how to spell upelkuchen and I made the bonehead mistake of not opening another tab, and I was almost finished too.  
?: For future reference, it is spelled u-p-e-l-k-u-c-h-e-n, stupid girl.  
Me: Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know how to spell it, so there's no need to get snippy, Absolem!  
Absolem: I didn't say that.  
Me: Then who-? HOLLY CRUD!  
There's another quesion for you to figure out in the next chapter: Who decided to just waltz in and insult me?  
Unknown Voice That Sounds Like Absolem: Technically, I didn't "waltz in."  
Me: Oh, shut up.

Now to the reviewers: Thank you Mezzanote for pointing out all of the mistakes in the previous chapter and don't worry, you didn't seem harsh at all. The only way it would sound harsh would be if you put, "BTW, you're story sucks," after pointing out my mistakes but you didn't. And thank you GreatKateZonkeyMachine for telling me how to spell McCracken because I really didn't know how. And thank you Kahlan the Dream Spirit and anyone else out there just for reading this. I'm gonna take a little break from this story to write another chapter for my Laurie R King story (or try to) and write another mini story that's only one or two chapters long. And if this chapter seems a little rushed, it's because I only have an hour of writing time a day with the occasional double turn and sometimes I like to take a break from writing, (Don't we all?) and if it seems short, well, reading a chapter is quicker than writing a chapter and I think about where would be a good stopping place before hand so I don't give everything away, wouldn't be much of a story now, would it? If this seems like it's already been done before, just hear me out. Again, this is not a romance story, Tarrant kissing Alice on the cheek was probably the only romantic thing that was going to be there. Well, that's all. TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now! {And yes, I still like Winnie The Pooh!}) =)


	4. A Sad Tale, A Quest And A Looking Glass

Author's Note: Welcome back. This is my fourth installment of We Found Ourselves in Wonderland. If you're one of the people that found this on Alice in Wonderland crossovers but don't have any idea what Mysterious Benedict Society is and still haven't read the series, (first of all, shame on you) the Mysterious Benedict Society is a children's series written by a man named Trenton Stewart about four kids who are trying to stop an evil man named Ledroptha Curtain, who is the long lost twin brother of Mr. Benedict, the man who brought them all together. You should read the books for yourself, they're very good, and if it's the other way around where you're a fan of the Mysterious Benedict Society series but haven't watched Alice in Wonderland yet, well, I pretty much told you everything in the first chapter.

McCracken: How did that interview with the Interrogator go, Hopeless?

Me: *jumps five feet away from him* You scared me! And the interview was terrible, you try interrogating the Interrogator and see how you feel after that, he actually makes _you_ look like a nice person.

McCracken: Thank you, Hopeless. *walks away*

Me: *mutters as soon as he's gone* Man, he gives me the creeps. *realizes you're still reading this* Oh, uh, heh, heh, heh... MOVING ON!

Oh, and by the way, we will get to see the older members of the Society again. YAY! *claps hands*

Now, on with the story, and let's just keep our fingers crossed that the Absolem impersonator doesn't come back.

* * *

Melody cried as Tarrant sat her down on the chair.

"Who is Sam and what happened?" S.Q. asked.

"He was another Hightopp, the Tweedles mentioned him," said Constance.

"Yes, he was our oldest son and we all loved him dearly," said Alice, who had gone even more pale than she already was.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Kate asked as she looked for her bucket. Thackery sped up the process by going to the tree where he had hidden it.

Tarrant sat down and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Eight years ago," he began, "Melody and Samuel were playing Hide and Seek in the Tulgey wood."

"It was my turn to hide," Melody explained. "I was about to hide in the big hollow tree that was easy for me to climb into when a voice behind me said, 'Hello, dear heart. What are you doing here all alone?'" She shuddered. "I thought for a moment that it was Chessur trying to scare me but when I turned around there was a man in a suit who smelled similar to whatever is in Absolem's hookah except unlike Absolem, I didn't find him the least bit friendly, I knew there was something not right about him.

"I tried to leave but then he grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't do anything, I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and was about to put it on my face when Sam came and hit him with a fallen tree branch. The man let me go and Sam told me to get as far away from there as I could, to tell someone what was going on so they could stop this.

"I ran back to where Mum and Dad were having tea with the White Queen and told them what happened but when we reached where they were, we were too late. The man had ended the fight with watches on his wrist that shot some sort of lwires at Sam which made him fall and then the man took him away." Melody burst into tears again and Thackery handed her a handkerchief.

"The White knights tried everything to try to get him back, but they couldn't find them anywhere and we haven't seen Samual since," Alice finished.

S.Q. looked down at Melody who was still crying. He sat down next to her and gently patted her on the back.

"We knew McCracken liked taking children away," Constance said bitterly. "I never thought that he would take one that already had a family. That's going too far."

"Ya know somethin' abou' this?" Mally said sharply.

"Yes, we do," said Kate. "We had to stop his boss from taking over the world and now we're trying to stop them from taking their machine back."

"Could you please tell us anything you know?" Alice asked.

Sticky polished his spectacles again. "McCracken is one of the Ten Men. The Ten Men went from town to town and took children, preferably orphans and runaways, to a place called the Institute where a man named Ledroptha Curtain brainwashed them with a macine called the Whisperer so that they were under his control."

"Wait a minute," Tarrant said. "There were only five men in suits, not ten, and then there was Stayne."

"They're called Ten Men because they have ten ways they can hurt you," said Kate. "Those watches that shocked Sam was one of them."

Melody started crying even harder and S.Q. put his arm around her.

"'Ow do you kno' so much abo' them?" Mally said suspiciously.

"A man named Mr. Benedict, who is Mr. Curtain's twin brother-" Reynie began

"Except he's not evil," Constance added, since Mally was still glaring at them suspiciously.

"-sent us to the Institute, pretending to be students to find these things out," Reynie continued, remembering how alone he was before he saw that advertisement and hoping that Mr. Benedict and the others were alright.

"Was he sent to this Institute by Mr. Benedict as well?" asked Alice, pointing to S.Q.

"No, he was already at the Institute and he was on their side." Mally looked startled, and then glared at S.Q.

"He said was!" Kate said sharply. She didn't know why she said it so sharply but she knew she didn't want S.Q. to feel like he wasn't wanted. "He was on their side, but he didn't take children away. He didn't hurt anyone!"

S.Q. was once again surprised. Kate was sticking up for him? Despite the fact that he had been on Curtain's side?

He looked down at Melody who was still crying. The poor girl, she must have really loved Sam. Somehow Sam sounded familier. Maybe he had met him back at the Institute. And if he had been at the Institute, that meant that Mr. Benedict might have found him. Maybe he could help the Hightopps find their lost son. S.Q. hoped that he would help them, they were such a nice family...

Just then, a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat came to the table.

"Nivens, what a pleasent surprise," said Alice, going toward him.

"Alice," he said, his eyes darting around and spotting the Mysterious Benedict Society and S.Q. "So, these are the five strangers that Absolem said came to Underland. Kate, Reynard, George, Constance and S.Q.?"

"Yes," said Reynie. Nivens looked at S.Q. again and noticed the sobbing Melody in his arms.

"What happened to Melody?" he asked anxiously, hopping toward them.

"Some men in suits came an' one of them was th' one who took Sam away," said Mally.

"And Ilosovic Stayne is with them," added Tarrant.

"Oh dear," Nivens whispered. "Maybe that's why she sent me..."

"Why who sent you?" Kate asked.

"Absolem told the White Queen that you five arrived and she sent me to escort you to Marmoreal. And since Stayne is back and with these people, it might be best if Tarrant, Alice, Mally, Thackery and Melody came as well."

Melody had stopped crying now and she smiled a little at the idea that there was going to be an adventure, even if it was just going to Marmoreal. The Hightopps sure do have a lot of mood swings, S.Q. thought.

"Now, come along, before anything else happens."

"Oh, wait, Nivens! You left your watch last time you came to tea. I have it in my room, I'll go get it." Melody ran inside the house and came out half a minute later with a large pocket watch in her hands.

"Thank you, Melody. I was wondering where that was." Nivens took the watch from her and they all began their journey to Marmoreal.

Completely unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Ago..._

Milligan stood by the window, keeping watch for the Ten Men should they come near the hotel. Number Two was pacing across the floor, nibbling feverishly on crackers and Rhonda was sitting beside Mr. Benedict, who had fallen asleep because he had been worrying about what had happened to the children.

"I thought they would have come here," Rhonda said to break the awkward silence. "Where have they gone?"

"I have no idea, Rhonda," replied Number Two, then stuffed another cracker in her mouth. She really hoped that they were okay and she also hoped that the Ten Men didn't find them. Being in Mr. Curtain's clutches once was a terrible experience for her and she didn't think she could stand it if she, her sister and father, and Milligan, were caught and imprisoned again.

Mr. Benedict woke up at that moment and looked around, as if hoping that Mr. Curtain's sudden appearence was just a nightmare and that they were all safe and together. When he saw that they weren't, he groaned. He stood up and began to pace as well, both Rhonda and Number Two keeping an eye on him should he worry himself so much that he fell asleep again.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Mr. Benedict," Milligan said softly, still keeping his position near the window. "Maybe they decided that the hotel might be the first place Curtain would look so they hid somewhere else. I'm sure they're okay, they all know what-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and hastily drew the blinds.

"They're here!" he hissed, obviously meaning the Ten Men that he just saw out the window. "Heading this way!"

"Oh, now what are we going to do? !" Number Two groaned, pulling her hair in frustration. "If they find us, we're dead." Then she did something in her stress that was completely out of character:

She slammed her fist into the mirror.

But instead of shards of glass flying everywhere, her hand sunk through the mirror like a stone in water and soon the rest of her body followed, disappearing without a trace.

"NUMBER TWO!" Rhonda said in a horrified whisper, too shocked to scream.

Without a warning, there were fists pounding on the locked door to their room.

"We know you're in there! Come out now, and we won't hurt you...much!" came Bludgins' voice.

Then Milligan had an idea, a crazy, mad, wonderful idea that just might work. Without uttering a word, he took both Mr. Benedict and Rhonda by the wrists and went toward the mirror where Number Two had vanished.

"What are you doing?" whispered Rhonda, still frightened by her sister's sudden disappearance and the arrival of their enemies.

"Just trust me. We're going to be alright, I promise," Milligan said quietly to her, squeezing her hand gently before pushing first her, then her father, and finally throwing himself, into the mirror.

They all vanished, just like Number Two before them.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed this and if you're a fan of the pairing Rhonigan, that little bit at the end could be considered that but if you're not a fan, it could just be seen as a comforting gesture that you might see someone do to a friend who had a fear of heights. Either way, it can be seen as both and I won't fuss at you. I apologize again for taking so long but I'm in high school now so I don't have as much time as I did when I was still homeschooled. Anyway, that should be it for now-

McCracken: You never really said what happened between you and the Interrogator, Hopeless.  
Me: *nearly has a heart attack* STOP DOING THAT!  
McCracken: *smirks* Come on, Hopeless. What happened?  
Me: *sighs, mutters* You're the devil.  
McCracken: You're too kind.

_QUE FLASHBACK!_

_Me: *walks down a hall, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that I made absolutely sure showed anything that would be considered provacative, reaches the end of the hall in front of a door, knock*  
Interrogator: *from inside* Come in.  
Me: *walks in and sits down in the chair facing him cautiously*  
Interrogator: Well?  
Me: Um, as you know, some time ago, someone who sounds a lot like Absolem decided to randomly insult me and catch something in my old room on fire.  
Interrogator: Go on.  
Me: And I have come to the conclusion that the imposter is another character played by Alan Rickman so I'm asking around to try to find out who it is.  
Interrogator: And you have decided to ask if I had anything to do with it.  
Me: *nods even though it wasn't stated as a question*  
Interrogator: Well, if it puts your mind at ease, I'm not the impersonator. Frankly, I find that very immature, sounds a little more like something Jamie would do.  
Me: Okay. Well, thank you for your time, I'll just be- *before I can leave, he locks the door so I can't get out* Oh, great. Now what? You're questioning me? I'm not doing drugs, I don't remember taking any alchol on purpose at my age to rebel against my mother and if you accuse me of doing something more than talking to a boy, I'll-  
Interrogator: *smiles evilly* I'm not going to question you, Hopeless. I just thought you might be interested in watching a movie.  
Me: *suspicious* What kind of movie?  
Interrogator: *points to another door, obviously meaning I go through it* Take a look for yourself.  
Me: *goes into the room, a projector turns on and the Saw theme starts playing* NO! *tries to get out, but I'm locked in*  
Interrogator: Enjoy your movie, Hopeless._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

McCracken: So, he forced you to watch a rather overrated horror film and you're now traumatised.  
Me: Yes, and I'm still in therapy. In fact here comes he good doctor now. *runs over to an office off screen*  
McCracken: *smiles and shakes his head* Silly, frightened girl.

Thanks for reading, and be sure to point out any flaws. =)


End file.
